


Beyond Her Wildest Fantasies

by NacinnaStar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Multi, Smut, Spanking, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NacinnaStar/pseuds/NacinnaStar
Summary: Alyssa Trevelyan deals with her social awkwardness and the inherent loneliness of being the Inquisitor by writing down her wildest fantasies and thoughts. But what happens when an anonymous source shares these stories with the rest of the Inquisition?(Rated E for eventual smut).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY rough draft of a work in progress. I'm getting back into writing after more than a year, so please be gentle :)

Alyssa Trevelyan was prone to flights of fancy. Growing up in the Ostwick circle, the extensive library there sparked her imagination. She yearned to explore foreign lands and perform heroic deeds like the figures of legend. A quiet and competent mage, she passed mostly unnoticed by her peers and of was of little consequence to the templars. This lack of attention only served to fuel her fantasies of adventures and romances. When she’d read all that the Circle's library had to offer, she began writing her own stories. At first, they were simple snippets--one about how she’d have redone an interaction with one of the senior enchanters to be more impressive in her talents, another how she’d have smiled and greeted the handsome new templar recruit instead of blushing furiously and scurrying away the moment his gaze turned upon her. As she grew older, her tales became more robust. The longest one was about her star-crossed and forbidden romance with the templar recruit. When that templar was stationed somewhere else, she then turned her writings to the heroic deeds of the Grey Wardens, inspired in no small part by the Hero of Ferelden’s tale. She imagined herself to be a member of their ranks and falling madly in love with one of her fellow Wardens, fighting the darkspawn side-by-side.

Time passed and eventually practical matters of circle life and the responsibilities of being a noblewoman took over her time, her writing falling by the wayside. It wasn’t until she became the leader of the Inquisition that she found herself back at her writing desk. Now, writing was a way to process the incredible and terrifying things surrounding her on a daily basis. The familiar escape of retelling her experiences became a habit whenever she returned to Skyhold. No longer just a hormonal teen, Alyssa was embarrassed that she was still writing such explicit things. But it gave her an outlet to safely express a number of growing fantasies and attractions that had blossomed within her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Returning to Skyhold after days fighting undead in the Exalted Plains, Alyssa was eager to wash the grime and Maker-knows-what-else from her hair and rest her sore muscles. Her transition from a sedentary bookworm to traipsing across Orlais and Ferelden to serve the Inquisition and seal fade rifts hadn’t exactly been smooth, and she feared that her body would never stop aching from all the travel and fighting. Her role as Inquisitor was at once more rewarding and more exhausting than she could have ever imagined in her childhood dreams of heroism.

Alyssa climbed the stairs to her quarters, shedding bits of armor and clothing haphazardly in an effort to lessen the time before she could take a hot bath. Filling up the tub she’d asked to be brought up into the empty room in her quarters, she muttered an incantation to begin heating the water and finished undressing. She walked over to her desk to grab her writing journal and jot down some initial ideas for a new story she’s had on the trek back to Skyhold.

_Funny, I thought I left it here_. She rifled through the desk draws to double check that it wasn’t there either.

_Must have left it tangled up in the bedcovers._ She hastily pulled the covers off the bed and searched through them, but it wasn’t there either.

_Where are you hiding?_ She peeked under the bed, but nothing. Her back screamed in protest as she stood up and she hobbled over to the tub. She’d have to look for it later, she thought with a sigh and slid into the warm water, letting it wash away her worries.

***

A sharp rap on a door and a voice calling for her brought her mind back from the brief respite.

“Just a moment!” she shouted. She pulled her reluctant body out of the water and dried herself off quickly. Footsteps started up the stairs and she called out again “Sorry, I’ll be with you in just a moment!”  She grabbed another towel and tried to cover herself as best as possible, before peeking her head into the bedroom.

Standing near the top of her staircase was Dorian, arms folded and looking around the room with interest and a hint of distaste.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting anyone!” said Alyssa sheepishly through crack in the door.

“Apologies for the intrusion, Inquisitor. I know you just recently returned but I need to speak to you about something...important.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m happy to talk about whatever you need. Could you grab me some clothes from that wardrobe so that I can make myself a bit more decent?”

“Of course! Maker forbid I gaze upon the Herald of Andraste in all her glory,” said Dorian with a small laugh. He dug through the drawers of her wardrobe and held up a shirt with a frown. “Three sets of these hideous pajama-outfits, but no decent robes? What was Josephine thinking?”

“I hear they’re all the rage...somewhere,” said Alyssa with a shrug.

“Aha! Here you go,” said Dorian, passing her an unfamiliar folded garment through the door. Alyssa unfurled it, revealing a long silvery sea silk tunic.

“Are we going somewhere fancy? This seems a bit excessive for a conversation,” said Alyssa from behind the door.

“It’s the only thing you have worth wearing, trust me. I’m of a mind to burn everything else.”

“Dorian, don’t!”

He laughed and closed the wardrobe with an exaggerated sigh. “Fine. Now will you hurry up, I really do need to talk to you.”

Alyssa hastily put on fresh undergarments and slipped the tunic over her head. It was too tight, clinging to her skin as she awkwardly tried to wriggle inside it. She’d lost a bit of weight since leaving the circle, but obviously whoever made this imagined the Inquisitor as a much more petite woman.

_Oh well, it will do for now. It’s not like I’m going out like this._

She exited the bathroom and Dorian feigned a gasp at her appearance. “See, what did I tell you? Much better than your usual look.”

“Now that you’re done critiquing my fashion, could you get to the reason you’re here?” said Alyssa, embarrassed that she had apparently been running around Skyhold for weeks looking terrible.

“Ah yes! I wanted to let you know about something that transpired while you were gone, before you heard...from other sources.”

“Maker, what happened?! Is everyone alright?” she said, concern flashing across her face.

 “Yes, everyone is perfectly fine. It’s just...how do I put this delicately...some materials have been circulating that involve you in...in a compromising fashion.”

 “Materials? Compromising fashion? Speak plainly, I don’t understand.”

“Perhaps this will help clarify,” he said, handing her a piece of parchment.

She began reading part way through the first page.

_\--The commander’s gaze raked across the Inquisitor’s supple form. “You’re more addictive than lyrium,” he whispered, moving between her legs and pressing his mouth to her--_

This was part of something she’d written! It wasn't her handwriting, but it was unmistakably hers.  “Maker’s breath, where did you get this?” she said, dropping the page to the ground as if it had burned her. 

“Someone’s been sending pages like this to members of the Inquisition. This particular one showed up on Cullen’s desk a few days ago, but none of his recruits have any idea where it came from. You should have seen him blush when he handed it over to Josephine. Varric’s collected a whole stack of pages from various people. He says he’s trying to help protect you, but I think he’s more curious to know who beat him to the punch of telling the mighty Inquisitor's tale...”

Panic flooded Alyssa’s mind as Dorian continued to describe their companions reactions to the writings. _Someone stole my journal. Who would want to do this to me? Maker, some of the things I wrote...I can’t believe this is happening._

“...and that’s why I think the best course of action is to come get a drink with me at the tavern, let people see you and make their jokes, and show them that you’re not too fazed. Hiding will only make people talk more. Trust me.”

_At least no one knows that I wrote them. Shit, what should I do? Don't let him see you panic, that might make him suspicious!_

Dorian placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. “Well, what do you say? Shall we go get a drink?”

 She nodded. “A drink sounds good--Something very strong to help get that image out of my head,” she said, gesturing to the parchment on the floor.

 “That’s the spirit!” said Dorian with a chuckle and the two of them headed out of her quarters toward the Herald’s Rest.


	3. Chapter 3

To Alyssa’s relief, they’d made the short trip to the tavern without incident. She’d expected everyone they passed to gawk or whisper, but no one seemed to pay more attention to her presence than usual. _Maybe things aren’t that bad as Dorian implied._

The tavern was packed that evening, full of Inquisition soldiers, scouts, and visitors. Alyssa stopped in the doorway, the urge to leave and go hide back in her quarters overwhelming.

Dorian gently placed his hand on her shoulder and guided her further into the tavern. “Come on, let’s get that drink!” he said cheerily.

Alyssa willed her body to unfreeze itself and hastily walked over to the bar. As she passed a table, a pair of recruits looked up at her then quickly began whispering to each other.

“See! I told you that the one about her and that magister was true,” she overheard one of them say.

Her face flushed hot and panic roiled up inside her.   _Wait... I didn’t even write anything about Dorian. Now they’re just making things up!_

“Hah!” Dorian snorted derisively, obviously hearing them as well. “Didn’t know there was one about me, how intriguing!” He looked at the gossiping pair pointedly, then at Alyssa with a smirk and an exaggerated wink. The two recruits faces flushed in embarrassment and they muttered apologies before looking down at their drinks.

She laughed despite herself, the tension inside her easing a bit. Dorian had been kind and friendly from the moment they’d met and she couldn’t deny that she’d been charmed by him. Their friendship was special to her; he was the friend and confidant that she’d never had growing up. And unlike others, it was clear to her that he wasn’t trying to flatter her or gain favor. If anyone in the Inquisition had to help her through this nonsense, she was thankful it was him.

“Evening, Inquisitor. Dorian. What’ll it be?” said Cabot in his usual wry tone.

“Two of the strongest thing you have,” said Dorian.

Cabot raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment, pouring them each a glass full of a yellowish green substance that smelled remarkably like wyvern venom. Drinks in hand, Dorian scanned the room for somewhere to sit. “Ah. Follow me.” He headed across the room and Alyssa trailed behind, staring at the back of his robes and desperately trying to tune out her surroundings for fear of overhearing more comments about her.

“Mind if we join you? I’m afraid there aren’t any open tables at the moment,” she heard Dorian say.

“Oh course--” Alyssa stepped out from behind Dorian to see who he was talking to. Seated at the table before them was Commander Cullen. Her eyes widened and she almost dropped her drink.

Thoughts of thankfulness towards Dorian quickly fled from her mind. _He can’t be serious!_

A look of similar surprise flashed across the Commander’s face momentarily. He composed himself in another instant and gestured towards the seats across from him. “Inquisitor, I’m glad to see you’ve returned. I trust your journey was safe?”

“Yes, thank you C-Commander,” she stammered, cursing herself for tripping over her words.

Dorian took a seat across from Cullen and she reluctantly followed suit, placing her drink down on the table.

The Commander looked at the contents of her glass and raised his eyebrows. “Are you certain everything went alright?”

“Um, yes, of course! It was just a long trip and I uh, needed..I needed to...” she said, unable to think of anything coherent to say while he was looking at her like that. Even on good days, she was nervous speaking to the handsome ex-templar. Now that she knew he’d read what she’d written about him--it was too much to handle.

“No need to explain, Inquisitor. Everyone deserves some relief after a long journey, and Maker knows you don’t get much time to relax.” Cullen smiled kindly at her, his honey-colored eyes crinkling at the corners. She smiled back and then looked down, struggling to keep from blushing visibly.

“Shall we toast?” said Dorian, grabbing his glass and holding it out. Cullen picked up his cup and Alyssa followed suit.

“To our lovely Inquisitor,” said Dorian with a smile.

Alyssa shook her head at him, but stopped when Cullen caught her eye with an odd look on his face that she couldn’t quite read. It made her stomach tighten.

“To you, Inquisitor.” Her face felt hot and she brought her glass to her lips, taking a long sip of the burning liquid.

“To the Inquisitor, may she find the relief that she deserves,” continued Dorian, his mustache twitching slightly.

Alyssa sputtered, choking on her drink. _What the fuck, Dorian?!_

Dorian patted her on the back. “Drink too strong?” he said with a smirk and she looked over him with a glare.

“Perhaps what I have may be more to your taste, Inquisitor. Would you like to try it?” Cullen’s voice pulled Alyssa’s attention away from trying to murder Dorian with her mind. He was holding out his cup to her, lip curling up slightly as she made eye contact.

“I’m sure she would--ow!” said Dorian, stopping abruptly as Alyssa kicked him under the table. She was sure her whole face was bright red now.

“Just went down the wrong way, but thank you for the offer,” she said, taking another sip of her drink to try to calm herself.

“Ah. Well, the offer stands should you change your mind.” She could of sworn he looked almost disappointed.

The three of them drank in silence for a few minutes--Alyssa trying to drown her embarrassment and Dorian radiating a smug glee at the whole situation.

Eventually, a voice broke the silence, “Boss! You’re back!” She looked over to see the hulking form of Iron Bull descending from the second floor, followed by Varric and Blackwall. The three of them approached the table, drinks in hand.

“Good evening, my lady,” said Blackwall, with a nod. A slight pink tinge of intoxication on his cheeks peeking out above his scraggly beard.

“Glad to see Sparkler convinced you to come out. Got room for a few more?” said Varric, clapping a hand onto her shoulder.

_Great, as if this night couldn’t get any more awkward._


	4. Chapter 4

Alyssa blinked up at them nervously. “Um, sure. Yes, of course,” she said, desperately wracking her brain for a good excuse to leave. Nothing was coming to mind and she looked over at Dorian, her eyes pleading for help.

“Delightful! I’ll go get more drinks,” said Dorian. Alyssa tried to grab his wrist to keep him at the table, panic written across her face, but he stood up too quickly and slipped away towards the bar.

The three men joined them at the table, Varric recounting a highlight their recent game of Wicked Grace to Cullen.

“You must be joking, he fell for that?” said Cullen shaking his head at Varric.

“What can I say, I have a very trustworthy face,” smirked Varric. Blackwall chuckled incredulously.

Iron Bull squeezed into the spot on the bench where Dorian had been sitting, his shoulder pressing up against Alyssa’s arm.

She moved to slide over and give him more space, but found herself pressing up against Varric’s stocky form. _Maker’s balls, now I’m trapped here._ The combination of the drink and their proximity made her head spin. She tried to appear like she was listening to what the others were discussing, but ended up awkwardly laughing too late after Varric had told a joke. She flushed bright pink and took another drink from her glass, but it did little to stop the the burning of her cheeks.

“Nice dress, Boss. It suits you,” said Iron Bull, with an appraising look at her outfit.

“Oh? Dorian picked it out. I thought it was a bit much but I guess it’s fine.” She pulled at the tight fabric around her midriff self-consciously and followed his gaze down as he let it linger for a moment where the slit showed a sliver of her thigh. His own giant thigh rested firmly against hers and she noted just how much bigger he was than her. S _top staring at his leg!_

“Oh, it’s more than fine,” said Bull, his voice low. She looked up at him in disbelief and he held her gaze for a moment. She felt even more trapped with his eyes on hers.

Then, as if nothing had transpired, he turned to join the conversation the rest of the table was having. “No, I do NOT have a tell. You just got lucky, dwarf.”

“Sure, it was “luck” that caused you to lose five hands in a row,” said Blackwall with a laugh.

“You should play with us sometime." Varric nudged her playfully. “You’re hard to read, but I bet I could figure you out,” he said with a wink.

She reached down to take another large drink and get images of just how Varric could “figure her out” out of her head, but found the glass was empty. As if on cue, Dorian returned and plopped a large tray of drinks onto the table.

“Good man!” said Blackwall, probably the first time he’d ever complimented the mage.

Grabbing the closest drink, she downed it unceremoniously. She didn’t usually drink much, but she’d do anything to try to drown out the awkwardness of this whole evening.

Iron Bull let out a cheer and raised his glass to do the same.

“A lady after my own heart,” rumbled Blackwall, his eyes fixed on where her lips met the glass.

 _Maker, it’s hot in here._ She reached for another drink.

“So, we celebrating something or drinking to forget?” said Varric.

“I’d like to think we’re celebrating!” said Dorian, sliding in next to Cullen and looking at Alyssa with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

 _Don't you dare, I've had enough of your teasing_.

“Yes, I thought 'let’s go out and celebrate the stories that are circulating about me fucking every member of the Inquisition”,” she snapped, surprising herself.

Cullen coughed, choking on his drink. Everyone at the table turned to look at her in shock and a tense moment went by. _Andraste,_ _just kill me now._

“Every member? Wow, there must be some new ones I haven’t read,” said Varric with a bemused look.

Alyssa rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest with a frown. “I don’t know who or what they’re about exactly, but I know that’s why you all keep teasing me tonight."

“Apologies, Inquisitor. It wasn’t my intention to tease, I didn’t know you’d been told about these...writings,” said Cullen, embarrassment and concern filling his face.

“Me either. I didn’t mean to upset you, my lady." Blackwall reached out his hand out to pat hers gently.

“Hah! You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s not like you did those things or wrote them. Plus, the one I read was pretty fucking hot,” said Bull, resting his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

The tingling heat of alcohol and desire clenched inside her stomach as Alyssa’s recalled something she’d written. _Bull caught her wrists, easily pinning her arms above her head with just one of his strong, large hands. The other hand roved down to grab her ass, kneading the flesh roughly as he let out a growl of approval._

Varric brought her attention back to the group. “He’s right, at least the writing is good. Something like this was bound to happen eventually, with all the attention your role as Inquisitor and Herald bring."

“I suppose you’ve got a point,” she said weakly, trying to hide the small thrill she felt knowing he thought it was well-written.

“Now that we’ve cleared the air, who’s up for another round?” said Dorian, tactfully directing the attention away from Alyssa.

 _That blasted man was right, it did feel better to face things head on._ She relaxed a bit and let her companions’ conversation wash over her, doing her best to keep her mind occupied with something other than her lingering embarrassment.

***

After a few more drinks and stories, Alyssa felt too fuzzy and tired to stay up any longer. She attempted to stand, but her legs felt like jelly and she stumbled. Bull’s hand darted out just in time to catch her from falling. He laughed and helped her up, steadying her with an arm around her waist.

“Need help getting back to your quarters, Boss?” said Bull as she swayed slightly.

“Why, do you want to give me a ride there?” Alyssa couldn’t stop the words from escaping her mouth as she looked up at the hulking Qunari towering over her.

Bull’s grip on her waist tightened a bit at her words and she gasped slightly.

“Hey Vint, it’s the Inquisitor’s bedtime. I’d happily take her to bed, but think it’d be better if you escorted her. Don’t want any more rumors to spread about the savage ox-man having his way with the Inquisitor.” He winked at Alyssa and released her waist, handing her off to Dorian.

They stumbled back to her quarters and as soon as Dorian left, she fell onto the bed. She felt dizzy and fuzzy, not just from the drink but from the company. Knowing that they all had read what she’d written about them was mortifying, even if they didn’t know she was the author. Even though they’d said it wasn’t a big deal. Even though some of them may have enjoyed what they read... a tinge of excitement creeped into her mind as she remembered what Iron Bull and Varric had said. With that thought, sleep overtook her.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning greeted Alyssa far too soon. Head pounding and disoriented, she woke to the sound of birds chirping happily. _Just five more minutes, do you have to be so loud?_ She groggily stumbled over to the balcony to shut the doors she must have left open in her drunken stupor. Flopping back down onto the bed, she sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but the sharp pain in her head couldn’t be ignored. Rubbing her temples she reluctantly sat up again and went over to her desk to find a potion to help dull the headache. She rummaged through the drawers until she found the vial and downed it with a grimace. As the throbbing began to subside and her bleary vision cleared, a small note on her desk caught her attention. _This wasn’t here last night, was it?_ She lifted the paper and unfolded it. There was something familiar about the neat, small handwriting, but she couldn’t quite place it. _“Fantasies are good, but reality could be so much better. Take a chance and show them.”_

Reading those words, a flood of emotion she didn’t realize she’d been holding at bay washed over her. Hands shaking, she turned the note over looking for any indication of who wrote it. _Who wrote this? Why...how do they know?_

Since becoming Inquisitor, she’d told herself she needed to maintain a professional distance. She didn’t have time or room for budding attraction, not when the world was falling apart. She’d even convinced herself that her writing was just creative outlet. But those were all excuses meant to keep rejection and heartache at bay. It was so much easier to live vicariously through invented passion than to ask for that in reality. Whoever wrote this note, whoever had stolen her writing--if they were indeed the same person--was daring her to take a chance.

Unbidden tears streamed down her face as she sat staring at the note. She sat like this until the sound of movement echoing up from the lower levels began to build, signaling that she’d be needed in a meeting at the war table soon. Wiping the tears from her face, she calmed herself and readied herself for the day.

***

A few days passed, filled with meetings and catching up on neglected tasks. As she went about her days, Alyssa tried her best to tune out any odd glances or discussions as she passed. Whether it was because they’d read the stories or not, each time she fought to stay composed.

Walking the battlements to stretch her legs after a long morning of discussions with Josephine, Alyssa’s mind returned again to the anonymous note. _It’s all well and good to say that I should take a chance, but I don’t even know how. Or who with. Maker, I wrote about a LOT of people. That doesn’t mean I should go out and hit on all of them._ Her cheeks flushed just at the thought of flirting with one person. _Why should I listen to this person anyway? They stole something private and have the audacity to tell me what I should do._

Frustrated, she sped up her steps as if she could outpace the thoughts rattling around in her head. Foot catching on one of the loose stones, she stumbled and collided painfully with a wall in front of her. Or rather, someone built like a wall.

“Whoa! Steady there, Boss.” The deep rumble of Iron Bull’s voice held a hint of amusement.

“Bull! Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Alyssa righted herself, grimacing slightly as she felt where her arm had collided with his chest. She’d probably have a bruise there.

“You looked like you were in a hurry, need to be somewhere?”

“No, I was just...thinking about something.”

“Hah! Walking and thinking, a dangerous combination.”

“It wouldn’t have been quite as dangerous if you hadn’t been there,” she said, rubbing her arm.

“I was in your thoughts?” said Bull teasingly.

Her mouth twitched involuntarily, nervously trying to keep from flushing at his words. His eyes darted down at the small movement and he crossed his arms across his chest with a hint of a smile on his lips.

 _No use in pretending, not with what he notices. Take a chance._ “You were definitely included in what I was considering,” she said, shifting her weight to one side and doing her best to give him a playful, appraising look.

“Good luck with your decision, don’t let it trip you up too much.” He regarded her with a calm expression and then continued in the direction he was heading before they collided with her. “Nice talking with you, Boss.” he called back to her, before heading down a set of stairs and out of view.

She watched him as he walked away, confused. _Shit, I must have misread him. This is why I don’t flirt, I always get it wrong._ At least Iron Bull didn’t seem the type to hold a bit of awkward flirting against someone. _So much for taking a chance._

***

By the time she was able to head back to her quarters that evening, it was well past midnight. Sleepily climbing the stairs to her room, she began unbuttoning her shirt and toeing off her boots on her way up. She pulled the shirt off, wincing as the fabric pulled over the tender spot on her arm. Only when she heard the sound of someone clearing their their throat softly, did she realize she wasn’t alone.

Iron Bull was sitting on her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The soft _ting_ of her shirt’s metallic buttons hitting the stone floor echoed through the room as Alyssa gaped at Iron Bull. She was frozen, unable to process his presence in her chambers.

_What? Why? Andraste's tits, has he always been so...big?_

“So, listen.”

His voice pulled her eyes from his muscled chest and she noticed a hint of hesitation in his voice. _Great, he’s here to tell me he’s not interested._

“I’ve caught the hints. I get what you’re saying.”

_Now'd be a perfect time for one of Corypheus' minions to attack Skyhold. Or maybe a fade rift opening up in my chambers. Anything to keep from have to hear him reject me. Fuck, this is so embarrassing._

“You want to ride the bull.”

Alyssa’s face burned like she’d gotten caught in one of her own fire spells. She opened her mouth to protest or say anything that would help the situation, but Bull continued speaking.

“Can’t say I blame you. But I’m not sure what you know what you’re asking for. That you’re ready for it.”

Iron Bull stood as he spoke and stalked towards her. She held his gaze, eyes wide. _That’s really_ _similar to what I’d written...Oh! He’s still teasing me about the stories. I can deal with that better than flat out rejection._

“I thought that last part went more like, ‘I don’t know if you can handle all I have to give you,’ followed by a lusty embrace where I feel the press of your groin against my stomach. At least that’s what I read in the one Varric showed me,” said Alyssa, pretending that she was in on the joke.

Iron Bull laughed heartily and moved even closer to her. She had to tilt her head up to avoid staring directly at his chest. “My mistake. And I believe you’re supposed to wrap your hand around my cock and say, ‘Oh, I can handle it.’”

Alyssa’s laugh came out more of a breathy giggle and she reached up to playfully push him away, signaling the end of their charade. But Bull’s hand darted out and grabbed her wrist before she could make contact. His nostrils flared slightly and he looked down at her with an intensity she’d never seen before.

“But really. Can you handle it?”

 _I don’t think he’s kidding._ A sharp pang of desire filled her chest but she still felt too vunerable and skeptical. _Does he seriously want to? No, it’s still a joke._

In her moment of hesitation, Bull’s gaze softened a bit and he loosened his hold on her wrist. “Sorry Boss, I must have misread the situation.”

 _Take a chance, you idiot!_ “Fuck, no! I can. I’m ready for it,” she blurted out, her voice surprisingly loud.

Iron Bull’s lips curled up slightly and that was the only warning she had before he backed her up against the wall, capturing her other wrist in the same massive hand and pinning them above her head.

She gasped loudly. Arms aloft and chest pushed forward, her breasts threatened to pop out of her breastband. _Where did my top go?!_ She fuzzily realized that she hadn’t put it back on. The thrill of being exposed and at his mercy made her lightheaded.

Bull placed his other hand lightly on her hip, then slid it up to where it lay just below the heavy curve of her breast. “Tell me to stop and I will, no questions asked.”

She believed him and that made the desire coursing through her almost unbearable. She wanted anything and everything he had to give her.

“Don’t stop. Take me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bit, but full smut is almost here!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this has gone...places.

The wolfish grin that spread across Iron Bull’s face would have been intimidating in any other circumstance. But here in her chambers with him so close, it was thrilling. He moved his hand to cup her breast, lightly circling her nipple with his thumb. She inhaled sharply and arched her back into his touch. 

He grinned even wider. “Eager, aren’t you?”

“Maker, yes,” she exhaled.  _ Oh. I suppose that was a rhetorical question… _ He chuckled, but the desire in his eyes showed that there was no mockery. He moved his palm to lay against the center of her chest, almost able to cover both breasts with just one hand. Dipping his fingers under the fabric of her breastband, he let out frustrated sound. With one quick motion, he tore the cloth off, ripping it in half as if it had been made from tissue.

“Bull!” Alyssa gasped.

He stared down at her breasts unabashedly, watching the rapid rise and fall as her breathing quickened. “You’ve got great tits, Boss.”

She tried to laugh, but what escaped her lips was too breathy. Pleased, Bull palmed one of her breasts again, pinching her nipple slightly. She let out a stuttering breath and he pinched again, this time more roughly. Alyssa gasped loudly and squirmed, but he tightened his hold on her wrists keeping her pinned in place. He teased her like this, alternating between gentle caresses and sudden pressure until her legs began to tremble, barely able to hold her weight.

_ He’s hardly touched me and I’m already a mess.  _

Iron Bull finally released her wrists and brought both hands down to grab her ass and pull her hips against his body. She felt his hardness firmly pressed against her stomach.  _ Fuck me, he can’t possibly be that big.  _

As if sensing her thoughts, Iron Bull let out a throaty laugh and rocked his hips against her, his fingers kneading into flesh. Alyssa looked up at him, excited and nervous and  _ so turned on.  _ He leaned his head down and kissed her hard, his tongue pushing past her lips to tangle with hers heatedly. Of the few men she’d been with, none had ever kissed like this. No hesitation, just raw desire and singular focus. She let her hands rest on his chest, not pushing him away but for fear of falling over from the intensity of the kiss. When their lips parted, she couldn’t help but grin up at him and was pleased to see he had the same dumbstruck smile on his face.

Catching her off-guard, Iron Bull grabbed her hips and lifted her off her feet. Alyssa let out a surprised squeak and grasped his shoulders for support, wrapping her legs around his thick waist as best she could. He carried her over to the bed and dropped her down. She tried to sit up and feel his lips on hers again, but he pressed her back down and stood.

“Be a good girl and don’t move.”

She bristled at his words, frowning.  _ I’m not a “good girl”, I’m a grown woman.  _ But despite herself, the words were made her skin prickle and dampness flood her smalls.  _ What will he do if I’m not good? _

She glared at him, but stayed where he’d laid her. He backed away slightly and looked her up and down, one hand coming down to rub across the front of his pants. Her eyes widened and he smiled, stroking himself through the fabric a few more times as she watched him. She ached to touch him, to touch herself. Without thinking, she brought one hand down to the front of her leggings to find some sort of relief for the ache building there.

Iron Bull frowned, hand stilling. “I told you not to move.”

“Please, Bull. I need--”

“Oh trust me, I know what you need.” Iron Bull reached up and undid the clasp of his shoulder armor, pulling it off and dropping it to the floor with a thud. Next, he undid his large belt and bent over to remove his boots. Taking a moment to hold her gaze, he slipped his fingers under the waistband of his pants pulling them down until they fell to the ground.

Alyssa couldn’t keep the small gasp from escaping when she saw  _ it.  _ Even only semi-hard, his cock was impressively and intimidatingly large.  _ He’ll split me in two with that thing.  _ Arousal jolted through her at the thought, and her face flushed in embarrassment that she was turned on by that.

Keeping his eyes on her to see if she’d disobey him again, Iron Bull bent and grabbed the discarded fabric of her breastband. He made his way over to the bed and sat beside her, his weight causing the bed to dip low and her to roll towards him slightly. Her hands yearned to reach out and touch him now that he was so close. He ghosted one hand down her stomach, barely making contact. Sliding his hand lower, he left one finger rest torturously lightly on the seam of her leggings, but didn’t move it. It was maddening and she ached for him to  _ do something, anything!  _ Frustrated, she lifted her hips to meet his hand.

“That’s a second time you didn’t listen to me. Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson.” 

She rocked her hips against him, too aroused to care about his “lesson.” His nostrils flared and eyes narrowed at her. In an impressive display of strength, he pulled her up to a seated position and pushed her so what she fell over, draped across his lap.

“Bull!” she cried in shock at being manhandled and at the feel of his fully hardened length against her stomach.

“Say ‘katoh’ if you want me to stop. Do you understand?” he said, his voice low and steady.

“Y-yes...” she stuttered.

As soon as the affirmation left her lips, he yanked her leggings down to her knees, bring her smalls along with them. She heard him let out a low groan and willed herself not to move her hips and rub against his leg. He placed a hand on her ass, rubbing a wide circle across both cheeks. Having him finally touching her again, even draped across his lap like a petulant child, was a relief. When he lifted his hand, she began to whine at the lost when--CRACK! His palm collided with her tender flesh in a searing strike.

“Ah!” she shrieked, the sting of the hit lancing through her whole body. She barely had time to recover when his hand met her tender backside for a second time.

“Shit Bull, that hurts!”

“Good,” he laughed, before landing three blows in quick succession. Tears welled in her eyes as pain blossomed through her. She thought for a moment to say the word he’d mentioned, but as his hand met her ass again twice more, she felt a strange arousal building.

She moaned his name when he spanked her again and was rewarded by the feel of his cock twitching against her.

“Mmm, good girl. Let it out.” Another strike and she cried out more loudly. Again, and she nearly sobbed his name. He let out his own sharp intake of breath at this. He smoothed his hand against her reddened skin, then let it dip down between her thighs to feel the moisture that had pooled there. After a moment, he pulled her pants and smalls off the rest of the way. “Lie down and spread your legs,” he ordered.

Alyssa shakily obeyed, picking herself up off his lap and moving to lie on the bed and letting her legs fall apart. He stood and pushed her legs apart even wider, then picked up the strips of fabric that used to be her breastband. He ripped each piece in half with a tug and her heart raced, unsure what he was doing. Then he began looping one piece around one of the posts of her bed, tying it securely. He did the same with another strip on the other post. 

Realization dawned on her. “Really Bull, I promise I’ll behave.”

He just grinned at her and began looping the fabric around one of her ankles and knotting it expertly, then doing the same with the other. He tested the knots and then moved back to admire his handiwork. She was spread wide before him and he stared at her hungrily, before moving to the head of the bed and grabbing one of her wrists. Just as quickly as he had tied her legs, he bound each hand to the posts of her bed until she was spread out in an X.

Alyssa pulled on her binds, but they wouldn’t budge.  _ I’m completely at his mercy. This is insane, he’s a Qunari spy, for fuck's sake. And I’ve let him tie me to the bed because of some dirty fantasy I dreamed up. What am I doing?? _

He climbed between her legs and stroked her thigh gently, looking at her expression with concern. “Shhh, Relax. It’s me. You don’t need to worry. Just say the word and this never happened,” he whispered.

“I-I’m not worried,” she stammered unconvincingly.

He continued to stroke soothing circles onto her leg, letting his hand creep towards her inner thigh. “You don’t have to hide with me, Alyssa.” 

She gasped a little as he said her name.  _ He’s never used my name before. _

He looked into her eyes and she saw the flames of desire that had been building within her reflected back. Any doubt she’d had a moment ago evaporated.  _ He wants me. It's not just as a game or a tactic.  _ “I can’t really hide from you like this, now can I?” she said with an exaggerated sigh and he let out a booming laugh

“No, you certainly can’t.” He stared at the glistening curls between her legs and slid one hand along the inside of each thigh until they met just below her core. She opened her mouth to beg him to touch her but then let it fall into an “o” as he brought his head down and licked a wet stripe across her slit. He teased her folds open with his tongue, lapping at her thirstily. She’d written about this sort of thing, but never experienced it. It was... _ odd. And oh wow, SO good. _

He lifted his head for a moment to look up at her face and she just about melted from sight. He groaned loudly and returned his mouth to her, drawing wicked circles with his tongue around her clit before closing his lips over it to suck.

“Oh Maker, that’s...right there!” she moaned and he continued fervently. It was almost too much, the intensity of the pleasure building rapidly. He pressed one finger against her entrance as he continued to circle her bud and slid it inside slowly.  _  Ahhh, that’s just his finger?! _

He pumped his finger in and out of her. “Shit, you’re tight. Can’t wait to feel you around my cock.” She moaned at the thought and he pressed another finger into her, letting her adjust to the size while he licked her with firm strokes.

“Ah! I want to feel you inside me.” The words spilled from her mouth without thinking as she felt her desire rising to a peak. He devoured her, pumping his fingers inside her and spreading her open. She writhed against her binds, arching her hips up to meet his mouth and fingers. With two more strokes of his tongue, she came undone, her orgasm ripping through her body violently. Bull didn’t stop, riding through the wave of her pleasure until another one came crashing down and she screamed his name.

As she shook from the release, he slid his fingers out from her and sat up. His face was glistening and he slicked his cock with the fingers that had been coated by her juices with a few rough strokes. 

“Tell me what you want.” he said, staring down at her wreaked expression and continuing to stroke himself.

“You. Please, I want you,” she whispered breathily.

“Be more specific. Tell me what you want, Alyssa.” Iron Bull pumped himself and grinned at her.

_ Cocky bastard. _ “I want you to fuck me.  _ Now _ .”

He lined himself up with her entry and she prepared herself for the inevitable pain from his thrust. It didn’t come. Instead, he inched into her slowly, letting just the tip slide in as he thumbed her clit. His pace deliciously torturous, sliding into her a tiny bit each more as her body slowly accepted him. The stretch was intense and she moaned each time he pressed in further. Finally, he was sheathed inside her.

“Fuck, that’s...how are you even...?” she gasped and felt herself tighten against him.

“Such a good girl, taking me like this. Are you doing okay?” he asked, his voice tense.

“Maker, yes!”

He chuckled and grabbed her hips, sliding out part way to plunge back in with a sharp thrust.

She inhaled sharply and he thrust again. He built up a steady rhythm, the loud slap of flesh colliding and their sighs of pleasure filling the room. Held in place, all Alyssa could do was stare up at him--this massive horned sex god--as he pounded her into the mattress. His pupils were shot and he grunted filthy things with each thrust.

“Do you like this? Feeling my cock fill your pussy completely?” he asked, pumping his hips at a ruthless pace.

“Ahh...Bull...,” she moaned, feeling her release building again.

“Tell me.” he said, his fingers digging into her hips as he continued to piston into her.

“Yesss. I’ve wanted your cock inside me for so long, it feels too good to be real,” she said, gasping as he rubbed her clit faster.

“Mmm, good girl. Come for me. I want all of Skyhold to hear you cry my name as you come with my cock inside you.” 

He slammed into her, tearing her release out of her with a shout. He thrusted through her peak, groaning as he felt her contract around him.

“Shit, you’re too good.” He moaned as his hips began to stutter against her irregularly. Pulling out of her quickly, he stroked himself twice before letting out a bestial cry as he came with her name on his lips. Thick ropes of his spend painted across her stomach and breasts.

As they both came down from their release, Bull leaned down and kissed her tenderly, stirring up another pang of desire within her and a flutter of something else. Their lips parted reluctantly and he got up off the bed.

“Damn, Boss. If I knew you looked so pretty utterly wrecked and covered in my come, I would have done this ages ago.”

She laughed and held still as he quickly undid her binds, placing gently kisses where the skin had reddened from their hold. “I guess I’ll have to thank Varric for sharing the mystery author’s story about you,” she teased as she sat up.

“Nah, you shouldn’t give him any credit.  After all, I never gave Varric the story about me.”

  
“W-what?”  _Shit shit shit._

"I told you, you don't need to hide with me. That stuff you wrote was hot, but reality was even better, don't you think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this without editing, will come back and fix mistakes in the future. I've never tried writing any BDSM-type things before, so apologies if this is total crap -_-


	8. Chapter 8

Alyssa gaped at him incredulously. “How--how did you--Are you the one that stole them?!” 

“What? No. Why would I do that?” he said, a look of genuine confusion on his face.

_ He could be lying, he is a spy after all.  _ “But if you didn’t take them, how did you know I was the author?” She scowled at him. 

“Ben-hassrath training, remember?” said Iron Bull, pointing a thumb at his chest. He shook his head with a laugh and grabbed a damp towel from the washroom. “I didn’t know for certain until you brought up the story, but I had a hunch. The way you acted all hot and bothered at the tavern the other night, even though you supposedly didn’t know what was in any of the stories. I knew something was up.” Sitting on the bed next to her, he used the towel to clean her off, lingering just a bit too long on the swell of her breasts.

She drew her legs up to her chest, suddenly very aware of how naked she still was. “Then why didn’t you tell me you knew?!”

“Listen, I know that there’s a difference between someone’s dirty thoughts and what they actually want to happen. I had to know that you wanted this to be real.” He held her gaze and that same fluttering feeling from earlier rose in her chest. “Besides, you can’t tell me that wasn’t the hottest thing you’ve ever done.” 

_ Beyond a doubt.  _ “It...was,” she said begrudgingly.

“Hah! Knew it.”

She shoved his shoulder and he winced in mock pain, then took her hand in his and pressed a light kiss to her fingers. Her palm tingled at the intimacy of it.  _ I never thought he’d be so...affectionate.  _ She placed her hand on his cheek and brought her lips to his to kiss him tenderly. In that moment, something was exchanged. A thank you, an understanding, and something far more frightening to her than being tied up and helpless. When their lips parted she ran her hand through her hair sheepishly.

“It’s late. I should let you go...”

“I’m good here,” he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and giving a playful squeeze. “But if you’d like me to leave, that’s fine by me too.”

_ Please stay.  _ “You can stay.” She blushed as she said the words and Iron Bull gave a nod. He stood and extinguished the lanterns lighting the room until only the one on the bedside table remained. Alyssa couldn’t help but follow his heavily muscled form with her eyes and as he turned back to her he caught her looking and his lips curved slightly. She averted her gaze quickly and pulled the bedcovers over herself, turning away so that she wouldn’t be tempted to stare again. Blowing out the last lantern, the room went dark and she felt him slide into the bed next to her. His hands snaked out and folded her into his arms, pulling her back to rest against his chest. She inhaled his warm and musky scent and let out a sigh she didn’t realize she’d been holding in. Bull let his hands draw light circles across her stomach and hip. His breathing was deep and even and she felt herself truly relax for the first time in days.

“So, which other ones do you want to do?” Bull said, his voice soft and low.

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“Varric said there were a lot of stories. I can’t be the only fantasy you want to happen.” He soothed a hand across her sensitive backside.

“I..I don’t know!”

“Hah! No need to be shy. I’m here to help get you what you need. That doesn’t have to be exclusive to what I have to offer.”

“But, I don’t...I’m happy with this,” she protested unconvincingly.

“Sera?” he said ignoring her words.

“No! She’s too...no.”

He chuckled at her reaction. “Fair enough. How about Cullen? I’ve heard there are a few about him.”

A telling moment of silence passed between them and he gave her a nudge.

“...yes,” she whispered reluctantly.

“Knew it. From the way he blushes when he sees you enter the room, that one can easily be done.”

“Wait, he what?!” Alyssa’s face burned and she was glad her back was to Iron Bull.

“You miss a lot, don’t you?” Iron Bull let out a low laugh. “Blackwall?”

“...I don’t know. There’s something about him that makes me nervous.”

“Hmm, okay. Josephine?”

“She wouldn’t be interested.”

“That’s not really an answer.” Bull let one hand slide up his hip to tease along the side of her breast.

"Fine! I wouldn't be...opposed to that."

“Nice. Who else was there? Oh! How could I forget the illustrious curator of smut himself?”

“You can’t seriously think that I want to fuck Varric, do you?” her voice breathier than she’d intended.

“That’s a yes.” He pressed a light kiss to her shoulder.

“Bull!”

“Am I wrong?”

“...no. Curse you! I’m not talking about this anymore.”

“Alright alright. I’ll let you get your rest. You’ll need it for what I have planned for you in the morning.” 

Heated thoughts raced through her mind, but his touch quickly relaxed them away until the Fade finally took her.


	9. Chapter 9

The faint sound of something rustling brought Alyssa back to consciousness the next morning. Or maybe it was afternoon, judging by how much light was streaming into the room. She blinked her eyes at the light and as her vision adjusted she saw Iron Bull in the process of dressing.  _Wasn’t a dream._

“Good morning, boss,” said Iron Bull, smiling as he noticed her watching him. “How are you feeling?”

 _Sore. But not too bad. Really good, actually. Remarkably good._ _Wow..._ “I’m a bit sore, but good. Part of me thought that I’d wake up and realize that last night had all been a trick of the Fade.”

“Pleased that it wasn’t?” Iron Bull gave her a slightly appraising look.

 _Always checking to make sure I really want this. It’s odd, but comforting._ “Of course, don’t be ridiculous! It’s not every night that you get to live out one of your fantasies.” Alyssa smiled at him warmly.

“See, that’s what I’m hoping to change. You deserve to get what you desire more often.”

“Are you saying that you want this to be a regular thing?” Her chest fluttered nervously as she asked.

Iron Bull walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, then took a hold of her hand. His palm was rough and his calloused fingers engulfed hers. “That”s up to you, boss. I’m yours whenever you need me. From what we discussed though, I think you may have a need for some other experiences as well.” His words were even and measured, as if he were trying to calm a skittish animal.

“Wait, you--you actually want me to pursue other things, even though I’m with you? Will--does that mean that you want other experiences apart from me?” _Is this only about sex?_ She desperately wanted to ask, but she couldn’t bring herself to be so direct.

“As long as we’re doing this, you’ve got my complete attention.” Alyssa’s heart leapt in her chest and she tried her best to keep her face from looking like she was some besotted idiot. “But I still want you to explore those desires you wrote about so passionately. You need to, after how long you’ve kept that part of yourself hidden and locked away.” He gazed into her eyes, the heat and intensity of his expression startling.

Alyssa looked away, considering. _How can he read me so well when I myself barely know who I am sometimes?_ A few moments passed, but Iron Bull stayed silent. Finally she looked back at him. "You can’t possibly think that me sleeping with half of the Inquisition is a good idea.”

Bull gave her hand a squeeze. “While that’d be impressive, no. That’s not what I had in mind. Not the ones that were just a passing whim with no substance. Not the ones that would be too dangerous. Still leaves a few worth pursuing.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “No, that just leaves two of my advisors, a dwarf who’d rather critique smut about me than ever experience it, and a know-it-all elf whose idea of sleeping with someone is to visit the fade together.”

Iron Bull’s eyebrow lifted in interest at the last few words. “Solas? Huh, Varric doesn’t have that story either. Wonder why...”

She pulled her hand out of his. “Ugh, that’s not the point! I-I can’t just--how would I even ask--I couldn’t possibly convince them--” she stuttered, folding her arms across her chest in frustration.

“I doubt it’d take much convincing,” he said with a wolfish smile, eyeing her appreciatively.

Shey snorted dismissively, though a small pool of desire began forming inside her at his look. “Oh sure, I’ll just walk up and say ‘You know that smut about us fucking like desire demons? Well, guess what? I wrote them and think we should do a live reenactment!’”

Iron Bull’s let out a booming laugh. “You joke, but that might work for at least one of them.” His expression shifted, “Or I could help you determine the best way to get each of them into your bed. Like I said, I want to give you what you need.”

The heat pooling inside her flared even more at the thought. _He’s offering you you things you only dreamed of having. If I didn’t know better, I’d think he was a desire demon. He has the horns. Fuck it, be brave and take a chance!_  “I guess--I mean, I suppose I really can’t say no to an offer like that,” she said lightly.

"Excellent. Now, let me offer you something a little more...immediate." Before she could process his words, he flipped her onto her stomach, yanking the covers down to expose her naked form to the morning light. She heard the rustling of fabric behind her and looked to see him quickly disrobing.

“Lift your hips and spread your legs.” She a flood of moisture between her thighs at his command and quickly obeyed, face pressing into a pillow.

“Mmm, good.” Bull climbed onto the bed behind her and ran a hand along her the curve of her ass, mindful of where the flesh might still be tender. He moved his hand down between her legs and ran a finger along her slit. She whimpered slightly and he pushed the finger inside her quickly, then another. Opening her wider and preparing her for him.

“Ah! That feels--more. Please, I need--!” she begged, lifting her ass higher in the air to meet his fingers.

Bull made a sound of approval and pulled his fingers out of her, then sheathed himself inside her in one deep thrust. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her and she gasped against the pillow. He set a brutal pace, slamming into her over and over with a grunt each time his hips met hers.

The force of his movement, of him filling her so completely was overwhelming. “Ahh no you’re too big, it’s too much!” she cried out, tangling her fingers into the sheets.

He reached down and grabbed a handful of her long, wavy hair. Delicious pain lanced through her as he tightened his grip. “What about now, is this too much?” he snarled, ploughing her even harder into the bed.

“Ahh Bull, I can’t...ahh.” She moaned his name again and again, feeling her peak fastly approaching.

Bull moved his other hand to rub her clit roughly as he continued to pound into her. “Come for me, come on my cock. Do it, mmm come for me,” he growled in her ear.

Her release exploded through her body, hips rising off the bed even more to join with his.“Yess, ah Maker!”

He moaned loudly, thrusting through her orgasm. She felt herself go limp against the bed, unable to keep her hips up any longer. Bull draped his body over hers and brought his mouth to her neck, kissing and biting as his pace increased. Alyssa felt the delicious tension building again rapidly. “So good, mmm” he groaned, slamming into her over and over, until she was pushed over the edge again with his name on her lips. His hips beginning to stutter and he bit into her shoulder, then pulled out and with a few rapid stroked of his hand came with a roar.

The both lay there for a moment, dazed by the release. A sharp knock on the door startled them both and Alyssa shot up, looking at Iron Bull, panicked.

Another knock then a familiar voice calling through the door--“Inquisitor, are you well? We had a meeting scheduled for half an hour ago, unless I was mistaken,” said Josephine, concern apparent in her tone.

Iron Bull raised an eyebrow and began to stand as if he were going to answer the door. Alyssa’s eyes widened and she leaped out of the bed scrambling to put on a dressing gown.  Bull sat back down, laughing silently as he watched her run down the stairs to the door.

Alyssa opened the door, doing her best to compose herself. Josephine stood before her, holding her clipboard and wearing a worried expression.

“I’m so sorry, Josephine! I was up late--feeling off last night and I must have overslept. Please forgive me, I will be with you in just a moment if you have time now.”

“Oh! Of course, Inquisitor. You do look flushed, I hope you’re not unwell. We can reschedule for another time. Perhaps I should send for--”

“No need! I’ll be fine. Thank you for your concern, and again I apologize for missing our meeting.”

“Get some rest. I will check on you later, that is if it is alright with you? I worry you wear yourself too thin.” Josephine looked at her, eyes full of gentle kindness and care.

“Oh..that would be lovely. Thank you, Josephine,” Alyssa said softly, feeling herself flushing even more.

Josephine nodded and Alyssa closed the door behind her as she left. When she reached the top of the stairs, Iron Bull was already dressed.

“That one’s going to be fun, I bet she’d let me watch if you asked sweetly,” he said, lips curling into a wicked grin.

Alyssa frowned at him and shook her head, at once embarrassed and embarrassingly aroused by the idea. He laughed and pulled her into an embrace.

Iron Bull looked down at her with a softer smile as he held her in his arms. “Thank you for trusting me, Boss. If you let me, I promise I’ll make this as good for you as possible.” He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. 

“Now, I better leave before someone else looking for you shows up. We’ll talk later, meet me at the Herald’s Rest tonight? That is if you’re feeling better by then,” he said, the last part teasingly.

“See you later, Bull,” she said, unsure of what would be an appropriate parting thing to say to a man who’d ravaged her twice and promised to help fulfill her wildest fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write a short fluffy fic, I thought. HAH. It keeps going in unexpected directions and is going to be ridiculously long at this rate. >.>


End file.
